


Partition

by Asgardian_Centaur



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Limousine Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, maybe a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardian_Centaur/pseuds/Asgardian_Centaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey and Kaiba take advantage of some alone time in the back of the limo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partition

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen to Partition too many times. Also this is my first time writing/posting anything...explicit. *blushes*
> 
> I own nothing. All characters are property of their creator.

Partition

Joey squirmed in the limo seat, the leather squeaking quietly as he shifted his weight. He wanted to undo the tie around his neck but the thing had taken forever to figure out and he didn't feel like reversing all his hard work. His skin felt hot and he wanted to roll down the window but there was some sort of safety lock he didn't think he could figure out right now.

It was all Kaiba's fault he felt like this, anyway. They were headed to one of Kaiba's charity functions and Kaiba just had to wear  _that_ suit (the white one with the subtle silver threading and blue tie), with  _that_ cologne (Joey's favorite, the one with the slightly spicy, woodsy scent). How the hell was he supposed to make it through this dinner thing when Kaiba looked that fucking incredible and all he wanted to do was fuck him senseless against a wall?

"Are you alright, Joey?" Kaiba asked, not looking up from his phone. Bastard was oblivious.

_If by alright you mean wanting to rip that suit off of you, then yeah._  "Er, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because that is the fourth time you've fidgeted in the past few minutes. And you're breathing heavier."

"Just trying to get comfortable." An ice cold shower would have helped with that. Instead, Joey settled for pressing his forehead to the window.

Without looking up from his phone, Kaiba brushed his fingers along Joey's thigh. Such a simple motion, but it burned through him and Joey couldn't stop the needy whimper that escaped him. Kaiba chuckled beside him, and Joey wanted to smack him for teasing like that.

"Thought so," he murmured. "Driver, take the longest route possible to the venue; I don't care if we're a few minutes late. Oh, and roll up the partition."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

As soon as it was up, Kaiba tossed his phone onto the seat and moved closer. "And what has you so excited?" His hand felt warm and heavy on Joey's thigh.

"Have you seen yourself? You look fantastic," he breathed. Every time he tried to go in for a kiss, Kaiba would move to kiss his cheek, his jaw, his neck, mapping a trail with his lips to Joey's earlobe and taking it lightly between his teeth. All while his hand slowly crept higher.

"For someone who gives me endless shit about the size of my ego, you certainly have no problem stroking it." The warmth of his breath sent shiver's along Joey's skin. Any response he might have said came out as a sharp gasp when Kaiba palmed him through his pants. 

"C'mon Kaiba, not fair..." he moaned, rocking his hips to get more friction. He  _needed_ more, and Kaiba was only giving him just enough to make him crazy. Nor did they have time for this; they'd be at the venue soon. Then in one quick movement he was gone, leaving Joey panting and  _thisclose_  to grabbing Kaiba by the tie and pulling him back. His boyfriend was smirking at him the way he usually does right before he wins a duel, and it made Joey's cheeks flush more and his heart skip. Kaiba sank to the limo's floor and settled himself between Joey's legs. "W-what are ya doing?" he asked, his mouth feeling a little dry.

"Making sure you don't start humping my leg halfway through this dinner." He grinned as he ran his hands up Joey's thighs, opening them a bit wider.

"Fuck you, asshole," he growled, even as Kaiba dragged the zipper down. The dog jokes had decreased in the year they had been dating, but every so often Kaiba would throw one at him when he wasn't expecting it. Still, his anger was short lived when his cock was freed from his pants.

"Later. I promise." Joey whimpered; Kaiba always kept his word, especially when it came to sex. He dug his nails nails into the leather seat in an effort to keep still as Kaiba breathed and trailed his tongue along Joey's length. He swirled and flicked his tongue over the tip, and Joey nearly bit through his lip to keep quiet. Everything Kaiba did involving sex was amazing, but  _this_...this could reduce him to putty in Kaiba's hands. Every lick made him a whimpering, squirming, begging mess. 

Intense blue eyes watched him through the locks of brown hair that had fallen in his face, dipping his tongue into the slit. "Please..." Kaiba was dragging this out too long and Joey was getting impatient; he needed Kaiba's mouth on him, around him. "Master, " he added, breathy and wanton. Joey grinned at the throaty growl that earned him. Kaiba wasn't the only one who could tease.

Kaiba roughly grabbed his hips and took all of him into his mouth. Joey buried his hand in Kaiba's hair, gasping at how warm and wet he felt. He knew  _exactly_  how to make Joey lose his mind, bobbing his head while his tongue massaged along his shaft  _just like that._  Joey couldn't keep his eyes off him. Watching Kaiba kneel on the floor of his limo in a suit that probably cost at least twice as much as the rent on his first apartment while he sucked his cock down his throat made the heat coil tighter in his stomach. He tried to keep from thrusting too far into Kaiba's mouth, but he couldn't help bucking his hips just a little. Joey's breath came in short, wheezing gasps and he bit his fist to muffle his moans.

"No," Kaiba rasped as he pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting his lips to his cock. "I want to hear you."

Joey's back arched and he gasped as Kaiba sucked hard on the tip before taking all of him into his mouth again. He was working him hard and fast and, fuck, he could see Kaiba's hand stroking himself between his legs. "Kaiba...please..." He was close, so so close, and if he guess correctly Kaiba was too. 

His fingers were still  tangled in Kaiba's hair, cradling his head as he moved.  Joey dug in nails in just enough to scratch lightly as he dragged them along his scalp the way he knew Kaiba loved. 

It was the muffled moan that tipped him over the edge. The low rumbling vibrations went straight through his cock, and every single nerve ending lit up as he came down Kaiba's throat. He gasped as Kaiba swallowed all of it, each wave of his orgasm heightened by the increased sensitivity. "Seto...master..." Joey leaned his head back with a satisfied grin when he heard Kaiba grunt and still his movements. 

He was still breathing heavily by the time Kaiba pulled back and rested his head on Joey's thigh, still panting and gazing up at him through half lidded eyes. Joey  carded his fingers through Kaiba's hair, and his heart warmed at the gentle smile he received. Serene moments like this were rare outside of the mansion, when Kaiba was more focused on being, we'll.  _Kaiba,_ and Joey was going to hang on this moment as long as possible.

"Admit it, you needed that as much as I did." Kaiba nodded and pushed himself up with a groan. Joey's limbs still felt heavy, so he just watched as Kaiba pulled a couple napkins out of the refreshment center (because this was, as Joey called it, the "fancy limo" so of course there was a little bar area) and wiped his hands before applying a generous amount of hand sanitizer. "Neat freak," he teased, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping them up.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I'm not shaking hands with people after mine's been covered in cum. I'll save that for when I meet with that asshole Nishiyama next month."

"Did...did you just make a joke? I can't tell if you're joking or not."

In his usual frustrating manner, Kaiba didn't answer him. He did however pour them each a drink (probably whiskey, which was Kaiba's typical pre-event drink of choice). "You look a mess," he said as he handed him the glass. One sip confirmed his guess: definitely whiskey.

"Well, you just sucked me off, what do you expect? Can't look as perfect as you all the time."

Kaiba leaned over and pressed his lips firmly against Joey's, and he could taste the whisky on this lips. "I don't know," he murmured. "You looked pretty perfect from where I was kneeling."

If he wasn't feeling pretty blissed out and relaxed, Joey probably would have made some witty comeback, but he'd rather have more of Kaiba's lips on his right now. 

Kaiba had just moved from kissing his lips to leaving a trail of nips and kisses down his neck when they felt the limo stop. Probably for the best; Kaiba was already about to crawl into his lap and if they had kept going, one of them was going to end up on all fours.

The partition rolled down just a fraction. Smart man. They may be dressed but they were far from decent. "Mr. Kaiba?"

"Give us a minute." Kaiba was trying his damnest not to sound out of breath, and Joey grinned, content knowing that he was the only one who could make Kaiba break his icy composure, if only for a moment.

They downed their drinks and fixed up anything that might be out of place. Ties and suits needed to be straightened out, hair needed to look not-dishevelled. Just before the door opened, Joey planted a final soft kiss on Kaiba's lips. No teasing, just one last moment of affection before Kaiba's brought back his public persona.

The charity event was being held in one of the ritziest hotels in the city, and the driver had pulled into one of the parking garages. Kaiba hated being greeted by flashing lights from photographers and preferred a private entrance, and this time Joey was glad for it. The cool air helped to take some of the flush from his cheeks, and a few deep breaths  eased his nerves. Maybe it wouldn't obvious that they'd been foolin' around in the limo after all.

It was a long elevator ride to the top floor, and Kaiba was quiet for the most of it. Joey turned to say something; what that was he quickly forgot as he caught Kaiba checking him out. Pretending he hadn't noticed, Joey shifted his weight just enough to give a hint of seductiveness to his movements. The groan he got must have meant it worked.

"Puppy." His voice rumbled, and a warm hand settled on the small of his back. "Just remember that two can play that game. And we have a long night ahead of us." That hand gave his ass a quick, light squeeze, before returning to its original position. 

Oh yes, he was going to have fun teasing Kaiba tonight. 


End file.
